


Hold the Line

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Charles You Slut, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist challenge, all Cherik-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Line

**Characters:** Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier  
 **Pairings:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Angst, Oral Sex, Slut Charles, Feelings, Fluff

**I’m So Stupid - Madonna**

“You know Erik...” Charles lays down on the bed, stretching his arms. “I didn’t actually think I would’ve ended up like this.”   
Erik laughs, laying next to him, kissing him under his neck.   
“How exactly, Charles?”   
The telepath sits back, shrugging.   
“Don’t know. For starters, with so many people living in this house. I was starting to believe it would’ve been Raven and I forever.”   
“And…” Erik searches for the naked skin under the man’s shirt. “Are you satisfied with the changes?”   
Charles kisses him, all tongue and fire.   
“Can’t really say.” he murmurs. “You still got all your clothes on.”   
Erik shakes his head, but takes off his clothes like Charles is asking. “Bette?” he asks, then.   
Charles’ eyes have gone darker, a bulge already showing in his pants.   
“Very much so.” he says, his voice lower, attacking the other’s body with his mouth.   
“I have to say it, you seem satisfied to me.”   
“Can still work on it.” Charles answer, getting back to his ministrations.   
But he is. Oh, so much satisfied with all of this.   
He takes a mental note, though. Better not let Erik know to soon.   
Or ever. 

**Once Upon a December - Anastasia**

It’s snowing outside.   
Erik, though, has barely consciousness of it.   
It feels so hot inside.   
Inside this house, inside this bed, inside Charles’ body.   
He wants to stay like this forever, under his sheets and without losing contact with his skin.   
When he thinks about the past is all a blur, and he knows that once he’ll be out everything will come back clear. He doesn’t want that. He like the fog, the haze, knowing that he may have finally found some happiness in this life, something that’s worth living for.   
He pushes into that way too hot and tight body once again, and again, and again, drowning in Charles’ moans of pleasure.   
He can live like this.   
He can leave the snow outside. There’s no place for it, not so deep inside his own island of happiness. 

**Top Secret – Ohno Satoshi**

“God, Charles... you better do something now, or I swear...”   
Charles shushes him, smiling.   
He loves it.   
He loves how desperate he can make Erik sound, he’d drown in those words, in him begging him to give him something more.   
He doesn’t need to, he knows Charles will soon comply, cause he always does.   
But still he begs, just because the other one loves it.   
And then Charles mouth his willingly on him, sucking him down to the hilt, letting him feel his throat close around his cock, and Erik loses it.   
Charles looks up, watching the other man struggling to make this last, knowing that he won’t, not when Charles has teased him for this long.   
And it’s just a few more minutes, all it takes.   
“Charles... you may wanna...”   
This too is unnecessary, because it’s been a thousand times, and he knows all too well that Charles doesn’t want to.   
He likes to stress it, though, and the other lets him. Like he lets him come down his throat, risking to choke, taking everything that he can before moving, a satisfied smile on his face.   
“Sometimes” Erik says, in the afterglow “I wonder who enjoys this more.”   
_I do_ Charles thinks, and he licks his lips.   
But he won’t answer. 

**A Dangerous Mind – Within Temptation**

_“I’m with Erik.”_   
Oh, and he is.   
He’s tried to show in every possible way to the other man that there were other means to achieve what he wanted; he’s tried to distract him from his mission, but has ended up being distracted himself.   
Their search for mutants is going on, it’s just the two of them, and Charles is sure Erik can feel that they’re no longer mere acquaintances, that maybe they’re not even mere friends.   
Charles is sure he does that night, when he feels the mattress behind his back, the weight of the other pinning him down, giving him no chance to run.   
Like he wanted to.   
“You planned this.” Erik accuses him, and Charles can’t help but smile.   
“I didn’t. I may have known where this would lead, but I can hardly say I planned it.” he answers, with a smirk.   
Erik looks at him in the eyes, like he’s trying to understand whether he’s telling the truth or not.   
_Does it really matter?_ Charles projects to him, and that’s it, Erik kisses him again, and doesn’t think about anything else.   
And Charles knew, but it doesn’t really matter now. 

**Next Best Superstar – Melanie C**

“I’m doing us all a favour, Charles.”   
Erik is sure, completely. He’s sure of what he’s saying, he repeated the same speech a thousand times already.   
Somehow, though, with Charles is different.   
The other one looks at him like he doesn’t believe him. He looks at him with disappointment, and sadness, and...   
Erik can’t really tell; at times like these, he wishes he had Charles’ power to tell what he was thinking.   
“You know I can’t share your view of things, my friend. As much as I wish to, and I swear I do, I...” he stops and sighs, and Erik feels the sudden impulse to give up on everything he’s build up until now, to kiss that expression away from Charles’ face, to tell him that all’s going to be well.   
He can’t.   
“Join me, Charles.” he asks, plain, because he knows the answers already.   
But there is no answer, just a sorrowful smile and a hand that rises up, but stops mid-air; and Erik wants nothing more that to be touched, but he won’t ask.   
“I love you, Erik.” he murmurs “I just wish it was enough.”

**Crazy Moon ~ Kimi wa Muteki - Arashi**

It’s been like this for a couple weeks.   
Charles goes to bed with Erik, and in the morning can’t find him anywhere.   
He knows what his issues are, he knows all too well.   
But Charles’ not one to give up.   
That night goes like always, he feels Erik’s desire for him, he lets him quench his thirst inside his body and sees him rest after, eyes fixed on the ceiling.   
“Do you want me to fall asleep right now?” he asks, ironical, and the other one sighs.   
“What do you mean?”   
“So that you can slip out of the bed. You’re too polite to do it while I’m still awake, aren’t you?”   
Erik smirks and face him.   
“It’s not that I’m polite. It could be impolite to overstay my welcome.” he sits on the bed, putting an arm on Charles’ shoulder, possessive. “We never said what is this, so it could go either way. I chose to leave your bed to yourself.”   
Charles raises an eyebrow and gets closer to him, resting his head on Erik’s chest.   
“Wrong choice, my friend.” he mutters. “Totally wrong choice.” 

**La Fête des Fous – Notre Dame de Paris**

_You are not alone._  
It’s what Erik’s kept repeating inside his own mind. It’s become like a mantra to him, since Charles first said that.   
He was not, and the thought alone was almost crazy for him, in every meaning he could give it.   
He was not alone, there were other mutants in the world.   
He was not alone, those mutants were not enemies he had to watch his back from.   
He was not alone. Not even at nights, those long nights when he was haunted by his nightmares.   
Not anymore, not like before.   
Charles tried his best to chase them away, and he also managed to make it at times.   
“Stop thinking.” he says Erik, smirking, when he sees him frowning, and like he’s forced to Erik does, he stops thinking and concentrates only on the body underneath his own, on that skin against his, on the smell, the moans, the heat and everything that Charles is more than eager to give to him, and that he has to reciprocate, because he can’t help it.   
And then he comes inside of him, everytime is better than the one before, everytime his mind a bit more at ease.   
He’s killing his nightmares in Charles’ bed, because he can.   
Because he’s not alone. 

**Locked Within the Crystal Ball – Blackmore’s Night**

Charles is that kind of man, the one that feels something and has got to share it. Always been.   
Not with Erik, though.   
He says him what he wants when they are in bed ( _There, Erik, there. Oh God, like this, fuck me Erik, please, I need it_ ), he’s got no shame, and Erik seems to find it incredibly arousing, so he’s got no reason to stop.   
Except... there’s more he wants, and Erik doesn’t let him any opening to speak up.   
“Got something in your mind, Charles?” he asks from behind him, gripping at his hair and pulling him up, making him feel his cock inside him shift, making him scream. “Better.” he says, smirking and pushing once more inside him, relentless, almost violent. After all, he knows he can.   
But Charles has got indeed something on his mind, and as far gone as he his while the other one keeps pounding in him, he can’t drive that though away.   
“Come, Charles. Come for me.” and that’s it, that’s all it takes, because as much as his mind is somewhere else, his body will always respond to Erik’s orders.   
“So...” the other says after, laid down next to him. “Where were you tonight? Have you grown too accustomed to it? Because I’ll have to come up with something new if...”   
Charles sits up, suddenly angry.   
“Shut up.” he intimates. “I love you, ok? I’ve thought about it, it’s not something I should be afraid of saying. I’m not that kind of person, and if I feel it I don’t see why...” Erik leans forward, shutting him up with a kiss, slow, tender.   
“I love you too, Charles.” he says, before bursting out laughing.   
And Charles feels mocked, but he doesn’t really care.   
He’s been wrong all along; there’s nothing he needs to keep from Erik.  
That’s why they love each other. 

**Wild Child**

_“I can’t shoot anyone point-blank, let alone a friend!”_  
As simple as it was, as against his wishes as it was, Erik was glad.   
He hadn’t noticed until Charles had pointed it out.   
They actually were friends. Charles had welcomed him into his house, into his life. He found for him something in his mind that he thought to be long gone, and...   
And the other man never ceased to amaze him; for all the bad he had known during his life, he thought Charles was a marvellous end game.   
So he smiles, he tries to share his views, he tries not to lose his calm around him.   
He’s cautious, and he doesn’t even need it.   
“I wish you could learn to trust me.” Charles says one night, during one of their usual games of chess.   
“I do.” Erik answers promptly, and he means it, but the other smiles.   
“I mean really trust me, Erik.”   
“You know what I’ve been through, Charles. You know my trust doesn’t come easy. It just can’.”   
“And that’s it. I know you because of my power. There’s nothing you’ve told me on your own volition, and I wish you would.”   
“That’s because you’re nosy.” he sucks in his lips.   
It would take such a small step.   
“So?” Charles says, making his move.   
Erik leans toward the chessboard, thinking.   
“I like you, Charles Xavier. As I haven’t liked anyone in... well, ever.” he smiles to the surprise on the other’s face. “And checkmate.” 

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

The plane is too small.   
He can _smell_ him, for God’s sake. He can see past things, he can feel his hands, his mouth, he can feel him moving inside...   
Charles’ got to stop. He can’t do this to himself.   
He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable.   
“I know what you’re thinking.” Erik says, smiling.   
“I thought I was the telepath.”   
“Not anymore, I understand.”   
It’s a bitter blow, and it hurts, but Charles chooses to ignore it.   
“And what was I thinking?”   
“Us, Charles.” Erik’s answer is hurtful, but he can’t bring himself to care more than he should.   
He’s hurting too.   
“There’s no us, Erik. You took that away from me. You took...” he couldn’t give up like this, not again, he didn’t deserve it.   
“Would it help for me to say that I’m sorry?”   
“Would it help if I told you that you’re the main reason I can’t sleep? Nothing will help us now, Erik. You’re on your own path, and I’m on mine.”   
“That doesn’t mean our path can’t cross.”   
He leans toward him and kisses him, kisses him like nothing’s ever been, like they’re starting anew, like they’ve never tasted each other, like...  
Charles breaks the kiss abruptly. He feels like crying.   
“Yes it does, my friend.”


End file.
